Exercise machines that provide resistance to the movement of various muscular groups are commonly known. These exercise machines are available in various configurations and for various purposes, and are provided to target different major muscle groups. The majority of such equipment and machines, especially in the exercise field, concentrate either on an aerobic or anaerobic workout or on specific areas or muscle groups of the body such as the legs, the hips and lower torso, the chest and upper torso, the back, the shoulders and the arms. The individual operations of these machines generally concentrate on a single muscle group such as biceps, pectorals, quadriceps and so forth.
Generally, such equipment and machines can be categorized into three broad categories: free weights, mechanically operated single action resistance machines, and electrically operated resistance machines. Mechanically operated single action resistance machines can be subcategorized into three broad categories: stack weight resistance operated, free weight resistance operated, and alternative resistance operated. Mechanically operated single action resistance machines are available for exercising, strengthening and rehabilitating various individual muscles, muscle groups, combinations of muscle groups, joints, and other parts of the body.
Current abdominal muscle exercise machines generally target only the abdominal muscles and no other muscles. However, many people would prefer to have one machine that is capable of targeting additional muscles or muscle groups concurrently with the abdominal muscles to provide a total body workout. Use of such a machine would provide a more complete workout in the same amount of time, since at least two muscles or muscle groups could be exercised concurrently. It would be beneficial if the apparatus could enable a user to execute the abdominal exercise in a neutral position, minimizing or eliminating back and neck strain. It would also be beneficial if the user could perform an abdominal crunch simultaneously with a controlled squat. It would further be beneficial if the apparatus could allow the user to hold either the crunching or squatting position in a fully contracted isometric position while continuing with the opposite crunch rendering a dynamically concentrated isolation of the abdominal muscles.
The present subject matter satisfies a need which, notwithstanding the prolific development in the art, still exists in the field of exercise machines. As discussed above, the prior art does not teach a single exercise machine which combines features for abdominal exercises and squatting to provide a total body workout. Further, the exercise machines which might possibly be adapted for such a combination of exercises are of considerable size and weight, or require a plurality of moving parts. Finally, exercise machines which have features for more than a single type of exercise, usually involve completely independent mechanisms which simply share a common frame.